Sailor Pluto and her son the prince of Pluto
by sailorkagome91
Summary: james never had a chance to meet his mom before, however,his fathertook him a way when he was only 2 days old. but his mother never gaveup hope to find her son and will james ever have a normal life and will he ever meet his mom
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there folks well this story was driving me nuts to do since im doing work on I want a mom and don't worry im starting that one back up I had mutable computer crashes and got it fix finally well in this story what if Setsuna was my mother and my ass hole father took me a way from her when I was only a day old and been living in the America as James Ireland well here on with the story and my dad in the story is a carrier criminal and yes folks james will also beable to control time and have similar attacks to his mothers**

""**April 14 2006 ""**

Setsuna was not at all a happy camper at the moment. No, she was feeling more along the lines of like the murderous psychopath out to kill all of those said happy campers. '_16 years its been 16 years since that fucking asshole of a man I once loved took my baby boy away from me don't worry my son ill find u I promess till my dieing breath ill find u and bring u home"._ And the main object of her ire was currently just standing there in front of her while doing its job, for one of the objects that had induced the utter wrath of the last Princess of Pluto was the Gates of Time now lets see what came to all this

""**Flash back to May 8 1991""**

Setsuna woke up on her hospital bed in the maternal ward, looking for her newborn baby. She called out, "Excuse me," to a passing nurse, when she noticed that the crib wasn't occupied. "Where's my kid?" asked Setsuna, she really wanted to see her kid, the person she had carried, cared and provided for nine months.

"Um…maam, I'm going to go get your doctor, please wait up a second," said the nurse and then presumably went to retrieve the doctor that had operated on her. Setsuna wondered wonder were her kid was, if it was a he was all right , but most of all she wondered were Richard was since he was the father. U see a year ago Setsuna it was her first vacation in several hundred years, an she decided to go get drunk

and some free time to kill since the Gates of Time were working good. An Setsuna went to the bar where she met Richard at a bar and well lets say she got a little to drunk and lets leave at that and after that night they started to date and later on like a month of dating she'd found out she was pregnant Setsuna was pulled out of her internal monologue by the arrival of the nurse and a pretty, blonde-haired lady, who she assumed was her doctor, in a pink blouse and brown, Capri-length, gaucho pants.

The lady, proving that Setsuna was right, said, "Hi, I'm Dr. Bell and I performed you C-section."

"Hi," said Setsuna, impatiently but not rudely, "Where's my baby?"

Looking confused , the young doctor replied, "well miss Setsuna the baby's father said u were going to give him full right to child saying u dint want the kid" "WHAT I never said that I wanted the child and were are they I want to yell at Richard for this shit an u can please tell me if I had a boy or girl." Setsuna said with some tears starting to come out. "it's a boy and his father named him James I'm sorry to say miss Setsuna but he left with your son 2 days ago the stress an you C-section from giving birth left in in a small coma for 2 days maam im sorry but we will can the police and help u find your child the doctor said

And all Setsuna could do was cry an vow to find her son

""**End flash back""**

Setsuna has been in the Gates of Time , over the last two days, running the annual centennial system diagnostics, when, close to the end of her diagnostic, she had come across a red flag that she had never been alerted to. A sixteen year old red flag.

Very curious as to what could have escaped her attention for so long and supposedly not have it bite her hard in the ass as per usual, Setsuna had looked at it, and then she had gone a whiter shade of pale. "Sixteen years." She whispered softly. "I don't believe it found my son why dint I think of this in the first place" Setsuna then screamed loudly.

Setsuna had then immediately attempted to locate her son, '_don't worry James your coming home to me_ _I been waiting for hold u and have u in my life and a way from your fucking lying and a criminal of a father.' _

_**To be continued and its 3 am so night yall **_


	2. meet james

**Hi guys well here chapter 2 to and well I hope this dose fit the way and chatper 3 will be up to day also **

""**April 13 2006 11:38pm""**

James was Cussing up a storm, as he raced away from the site of the race in his car a 1990 Nissan 240sx hatch back, as he heard the police sirens and his friend Jeff, who was telling him to go, giving a new meaning to the saying "Push the pedal to the metal," especially in his car, which was from a junkyard and it was nothing but a shell when he got it and was fixed up using junkyard materials James headed in the opposite direction of the police, who seemed to be following him for some odd reason, well it seemed like it anyway.

James turned every which way, left, right, you name it, trying to avoid the cops and finally when he thought he was safe from the cops, pulled into a deserted alleyway. Placing his head on the steering wheel, James released a deep breath and then started laughing at himself for his earlier paranoia. Seriously, why in the world would the cops have a special interest in him? They didn't know who he was well they did know his father, James decided to stop thinking about that. His father told him his mother left them when he was 4 days old witch he doesn't believe she would and most of his life his father would either make him steal stuff or his father would beat the shit out of him if he got something wrong or dint do it right.

but nothing would ever keep James from cars and racing, he knew that, because whereas most children had their parents as safety nets, James had racing and cars , it was all he'd ever had. Well, that and Jeff. James had found the two most important things in his life on the same day, his passion and his "big brother". He'd been twelve years old and and his father beat him to few inches of his life and threw on in the road and told him to walk home after failing to steal a wallet which he didn't really for at all. It had been raining cats and dogs that day, James remembered. He remembered everything about the day that had changed his life.

""**Flash back Three and a half years ago""**

_We see a 12 year old James Ireland he walking down the road This ordinary picture of a kid walking down the road was a normal thing but however, it was ruined by the blood that was running down said kid's face and still seeping out of his cuts and the different colored myriad of bruised that adorned his arms. do to his father beat him to few inches of his life and threw on in the road and told him to walk home as he was walking over two miles and finding a deserted alley, panting, sweating, and out of breath, James slid to the ground, his legs bending at the knees and effectively rested his tired and aching muscles._

_Feeling something dripping down, between his lips, James raised his left hand tiredly from its spot around his knee to wipe the offending substance. James grimaced when he realized he was too late and the offending substance slipped into his mouth, assaulting his taste buds with the coppery-metallic taste of blood._

_James tried to get rid of the nasty, metallic aftertaste in his mouth, while simultaneously using his already upraised left hand to wipe the blood, the results of the "gifts" his father, Richard pierce had given him, off of his face and neck.. He then used his green shirt, which was already covered in tiny specks of blood, almost making it look like it had a_

_design on it from far away, to wipe his hand clean of the blood. Then leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes, James thought about his life._

_It was sucky, to say the least. Sure, he was a "genius" or so the teachers said, but that didn't make up for everything else. It didn't make up for being tossed around an being abused at home , showing him how lucky he was. It sure as hell didn't make up for having no one really love him. It didn't make up for being alone and he knew that nothing ever would. Thinking about his life wishing for his mother to find him and get him out of this hell hole of a life, James, without his own consent, went to sleep. James never heard or saw a blue Mitsubishi eclipse pulling up or the driver getting out. _

_He woke up a little while later, according to him anyway, disoriented and sleepy. However, all traces of tiredness and sleep he was looking around an relised he is in a car the back seat of it he had bandages on him and the blood was gone click the cars door opens and that when James gets a look at the guy that's opening the door it is a 17 year old teenager he is 5,8 166 average build brown hair green eyes "hey kid I see u wake" the teenager said as he see James now wide a wake "yes u mister my name is James may I ask what yours" James asked a little scared. "hey don't_

_be scared James my name is Jeff and as u can see u are in my car me and my girl found and decided to help u out can u tell me what happen to make u look like that." "I got in to a fight with my dad and when I was walking I got jumped and beat up an I ran to here I must of fell asleep here James said making up half of it. _

_He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of growling engines coming from out side the car . sitting up in the back seat an turn his head towards the sound and he back window and what he saw, effectively knocking the breath out of him and It was brilliant, the awesome sight he'd ever seen, dozens of beautiful touched up cars waiting for the signal and at the drop of a flag they were all racing down the road. You couldn't really see the cars, they were going so fast that all you could see were multi-colored blurs, it was exhilarating just looking at them. _

_He could imagine it; the adrenaline rushing through his veins, the excitement, the passion…it would just be awesome. James looks at Jeff and see him smiling "Isn't it just awesome," he said, "I just love it, you know? James nodded, he so Jeff do u race too James asked shore do u sitting in my car Jeff said now lets get u home James im shore your parents are worried sick about u 'yeah right dad will just beat me up I wish I can find my mother I want to be with her badly' James though okay and thank u Jeff and can we hang some times Jeff smiles sure James we can come hop upfront an we can get u home as Jeff start the car up and James tells him were to go as they sat in a comfortable silence, it was a start of a very good friendship._

James was pulled out of his thoughts by two black sedans pulling into the alley, one behind him and one in front of him. He was boxed in and seeing that, James's cussed, "Shit, shit, shit, James , you retard, just 'cause the cops weren't following you doesn't mean someone else wasn't." Knowing that it was futile to even try to escape, James waited for the people who had cornered him to show, they hadn't gone into all this trouble to just leave him here.

And sure enough two minutes later, four official looking people, wearing black suits walked up to him and the biggest guy, probably just the muscle, opened the door and then flashed an FBI badge at him and pushing toward the steering wheel, cuffed him, "James Ireland , you are under arrest for street racing and driving after hours you only have your learner license."

Or maybe he'd been right. Right then James vowed to listen to himself more often.


	3. Chapter 3

'_Setsuna though'_

"James talking"

Setsuna had immediately attempted to locate her son, and after finding him in new jersey in a jail cell and then she decided to look in to of his life ,fifteen minutes in to her son life she was about ready to kill Richard .

Setsuna then stood back, took a few deep breaths and calmed down for a moment, and then she decided that she needed the whole picture. So she watched her son's entire life. the only thing good for most the part were the few friends James has close to him she see when James making friends with jeff and see him building his Nissan from the junkyard but that was it The rest was not at all good for Setsuna's blood pressure.

After seeing what Richard had done to her baby, well let us just say she was prepared to do some things to him that had been banned on over one thousand worlds in five system spanning empires in the past for excessive cruelty.

So it was a good thing for her blood pressure that she eventually came to the latest month of his life, he been looking for me." Setsuna said softly. "don't worry my son soon you will be home with me were u belong." She then whispered in joy.

And Setsuna had vowed there and then that she would get to see her son for the first time in 15 years face to face and I will get him out of the police custody before the day was out.

""**New jersey police department""**

_'_**Crap, I am so screwed**,' thought James, as he waited in the interrogation room of the Headquarters of the New jersey police department. He'd been in the same, dull room for eight hours. He knew that they were probably watching him and determined to not show any signs of weakness, doing his best to mask his worry and fear into boredom.

As he sat there, James couldn't help, but wonder what in the world did the Feds want with him? What did his asshole of a father did i this time he possibly give them? He was just a fifteen year old going on sixteen next moth kid and in most cases like this the kid would have been handed to the local police and, after a trial,

James had a feeling that his questions were about to be answered, when he saw two impeccably dressed men, two Caucasian men a taller young one , older Caucasian man, heading toward his "room". And judging by the way the agents, who had busted him, were kissing up to them, like a dogs who wanted a bone, he'd say they were higher up in the chain, '**Team leaders maybe,**' thought James.

Brian wasn't sure if he even wanted answers anymore, mostly because he had a feeling that he wouldn't particularly like what they had to say. They finally entered the room, not saying anything, just staring at him, apparently waiting for him to start the conversation.

In their presence, James felt small and oddly underdressed, what with them in their tailored suits and him in his favorite, worn-from-wear blue jeans and his cheap, Wal-Mart, dark green t-shirt witch it says im from Pluto , but most of all he felt vulnerable, a feeling he hadn't felt since he was fourteen when he dad threw out of the house for a few days. Feeling very uncomfortable with those feeling, James in his typical manner tried his best to mask those feeling with his usual bravado, cocky attitude, and smart-ass remarks, and succeeded. James decided to break the very uncomfortable silence, he couldn't take it anymore, "Oh, it's about time, I'm hungry. I'll have a cheeseburger, extra onions. Oh yeah, and a an a vanilla milkshake please, thanks."

The Caucasian man bristled and said, "You think you're funny."

Sensing that he getting under the man's skin, James smiled and nodded, "I think I'm adorable."

Then the Caucasian man took over, all business, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, James. I'm special Agent Jason Dell and this is my partner Agent mike."

Agent Mike, as he now knew him to be, placed a folder on the table in front of him and read, "James Ireland , age fifteen it say next month you be turning sixteen next month, parents are Richard Peirce mother unknown . Your psych profile says, is likely to use his cocky attitude and smart remarks to cover up his insecurities. You have self-esteem issues and would do anything for the people you love, which are few and far between, no matter the consequences to yourself."

Mike then looked up at James's stricken face and continued like the bastard that he was, "Wait, there's more. You have an IQ of 205, which classifies you as a genius, no tell me why a genius like u were street racing with a bunch of punks" said Agent Mike "cus there my only friend s i have and are helping my find my mom. Now tell why an I here did my jack ass of a father do did something stupid again James said staring to get really ticked off.

"Well yes last night there was a robbery at a jewelry store and it matches your fathers r o. And we got a video of the get away car the plates on it come back to your Nissan u drive care to explain James agent Jason Dell replied James started in shock but dint show it '_that's were my missing front plant went last night I though it fell off that fucking ass hole took my plate' "_Sorry guys I have no clue why my plate was there if u guys do your job you would no that my front plate is missing off my car go take a look for your self its not there an well if u got nothing else on me and witch im a miner should I have a lawyer or an adult presented with me "Agent Mike he right we have no hard evidents just put him in a cell we can hold him for five more hours or till some one will come bail him out.' officer can u come an take James to cell please" Agent Jason Dell said

Setsuna in Pluto form teleported two houses down from James's house she de transformed in to her normal clothes she looks at her watch 8:30 '_don't worry my son your one wish will come true u we will get to meet and get u out of this hell hole an home with me.' but first thing first tho im going to give your so called father a peace of my mind' then I need to make a few phone calls and get u out' _Setsuna though as she walk to the house James live in with his father an right away she saw the front door was open as she got close she realize something Richard wasn't here _great he took off again _she thoughtas she went in the place was cleaned out be side the stuff James own witch wasn't much just some clothes a bed an a old TV that looks like its ready to give up an a spare set keys to James's Nissan Hanging on the wall witch she grabbed _hum _'_I ill get him an his car out an then come back here an get what is useable from this place an bring him home to Japan _

Setsuna was pulled from her though when she heard yelling "Yo James are u here bro shit I hope the cops dint get him." Setsuna heard from the living room as she walk out she see James friend Jeff he now 20 with one thing different he as a goatee now Setsuna "hey who are u maam are u child protection serves if so were is James the Jeff ask as when he see Setsuna coming out of James's room. "No younger man im not from child protection serves my name Setsuna Meioh an I am falling up on a lead about the location of my son James Ireland. but it seems his father took off again fucking bastard he never changes.

Now may I know your name young man." Setsuna said looking at Jeff

Jeff eyes were wide of cus standing front of him was James's mom the one person they have been looking for the lasts few years an here she is standing in front of him "Your James mom well then miss Setsuna the name is Jeff wheeler an why did u abandon your son to that asshole of a father of hi." Jeff said with anger growing by the second

"its nice to meet u Jeff an I didn't abandon my son rich took him away for me when he was 2 days old and I been looking for him ever since for 15 years.' "Now I get a tip that they were in New jersey an I had got on the first flight here an it seem my son my be in jail like u say Jeff." "would u mind to give me a lift to there so I can bail him out an bring him home with me" Setsuna said as a couple tear leave her eyes Jeff see this an com down he now see she dint abandoned James it was his father that did all this "Yeah ill give u a ride come miss Setsuna ill take u to your son Jeff' said as they walked out the front door an see a blue Mitsubishi eclipse in the drive way

"Nice car u have Jeff" Setsuna said as they hoped in "An Jeff thanks for this u well come Jeff said as he looks over an see her pulling her cell out an making a few call

As he listen he can here her trying to get James info on James '_she dose care about him well james hope u will be happy bro' _Jeff though as he sped down the road.

**please review please I want to know what u guys think please **


	4. they meet

Sailorkagome91: Welcome back and sorry for long delay…Computer problems but I got a new one * hell yeah*

Kitsune: Ha, your computer broke *laughs for a few minutes*

Jeff: Don't talk to him like that you should listen to him

Sailorkagome91: why the hell are you here… Well Kitsune get him out of here!

Kitsune: With pleasure *grins evilly*

(Yelling and struggles in background)

Sailorkagome91: Well enjoy my story and thanks to Kitsune my cuz who is like a sister!

We see a officer walking down the row of jail cells to James's cell and as he looked in and saw James fast sleep in the cell

"Hey kid, wake up [**click jail door cell opening sounds**] some one paid your bail the officer said as the door opens and james wakes up.

'_Huh what who made my bail it couldn't be Jeff I don't think he has the money to bail me out it an it couldn't be my father he would let me rot before he bailed me out so who bailed me out.' _James thoughtas he and the officer walk through the doors to the front room. James spots his friend Jeff and a girl with long green hair as James looks at her James gets the feeling like he knew her from some were.

"Yo bro, what's up who the chick, she my lawyer?" James ask Jeff

"nah, man she not your lawyer, she's ….well ill let her tell u when she's done bro" Jeff said as James started to stare at her. James was getting a good look at her she had long green hair, beautiful tan skin, a nice c up breasted, and what got James attention was her _red eyes_ just like his are.

See James was born with brown hair and blue eyes but, the last few years everything started to change James eyes started to change color, they were blue at one time but, now when u look at his eyes there near reddish blue now {say 70 percent red } . Also James's dark brown hair has green high lights in it {think rouge from x men style high lights}. "Hey Jeff what's her name bro and were did u find her" James asked.

"Well her name is Setsuna and well I found her at your place. I hate to say it James you father skipped town, your stuff is still at the house but all his stuff gone." Jeff said as James snaps his head to Jeff.

"WHATTTT….THAT ass hole, im going to kill him when I find him and please tell me he didn't take my ranger right." James asked with anger building up, his eyes are now fully red.

"You are lucky James that the Ranger is at my place me and the crew found it 5 hours ago it was rolled over and was on its roof when we found it." Jeff replied as he tried to calm James down but, at the same time Setsuna looked over at him. She was shocked to see he eye color change to full red and feel a power coming from him.

'_shit I think his Sailor Senshi power are coming out' _Setsuna looks at her son's forehead saw a faint out line on the Pluto symbol.

'_Shoot, I need to calm him down before anyone sees it' she thought. "_Pardon me for a sec sir I need to say something to my son," she said while walking towards james, she puts a hand on his shoulder he looks over at her still pissed off.

"Now my son, you need to calm down all will be told in a few minutes" Setsuna said as James turned a look at her calming down and getting a confused look on his face.

"Huh? Who are u ma'am?" James asked. Looking in to her red eyes even more confused now then he was before.

"Well if I tell u must promise to not freak out from what im about to say, …do u understand" Setsuna said as james nodded his head up an down still too confused to say anything.

"Well you're my son James I gave birth to u and been looking for u every second for the last 15 years when your father took u from me. I was never able to find you until today. If you're still confused what I'm trying to say is that….I'm your mother James" Setsuna explained while taking James into a tight hug. James was shocked beyond belief as everything he knew came down around him. This explained Setsuna's behavior around him and him calming down because of her.

"How did you find me m-mom?" asked James still not used to calling her mom.

"Well after a time I got a lead on where you guys were a few months ago so I followed you and your father's purchases and when I found you, I figured it would be too much if I just appeared and claimed I was your mother. So I set out to get a good relationship with you and for you to trust me. But that all went to hell when I found out u were locked up" Setsuna explained *_not entirely true but believable_*. She then paid his bail and once outside took him into a hug again.

There was silence for awhile as they stood there in each other's arms. Jeff noticed his chance to chat and took it.

"Sorry to interrupt this conversation… but your car is still in the impound and your truck at my home, if you want it today you better come with me now or wait for tomorrow" Jeff interrupted and the two jumped apart in shock. They had forgotten he was there.

"Hehe sorry Jeff, forgot u were there, sure lets get the 240 out of in pound an lets go see how much damage my truck has from the jackass." James said as they started walking down the street to the in pound. As they walked up Setsuna got a look at her son's car from the fence.

It's a 1990 Nissan 240 sx hatchback it's in grey primer with a body kit on it, a black out hood with a hood scoop on it, and on the front and back window it says the junkyard dog on it and it has steel stock rims on it.

"There it is mom, lets get the 240 and get the hell out of here" James added into the conversation after a second thought. As they walk up to the booth handed the guard the release papers for the car. As they walked up to the car Setsuna got a better look at it and had to ask something that was on her mind.

"James I need to ask u something" Setsuna said

" yeah mom, shoot" James replied

"What's up with your car u plan to leave it in primer or paint it?" Setsuna asked

"Oh, yeah mom, I wanted to paint it yellow but, I had to use what I had and I had rattle canned it a few months back. Then the old man took the car and wrecked up a bit. It was blue at one point" James answered as he went to open the door but Setsuna stopped him.

"Hey James, the door is locked and the alarm is on" Jeff said as he saw the blinking light in the windshield. James looked over he noticed some wrong and different with the car his alarm is on but his little dash light is a different color his alarm light is an yellow aftermarket light but in its place is a red one.

"Hey Jeff something's wrong here bro, I think they did something to my car" James began.

"Why would you say that?" Setsuna asked.

"Look at the light on my dash it's a different color, remember it was yellow last night, now its red" James explained. As Jeff got a look he saw the red light.

Jeff then popped the hood to get a look at the changes that were made to James's car.

Sailorkagome91:Sorry for lateness I made this long in apology so review and my chapters will come out faster.

Kitsune: Cliffhanger! Tell me if there are any mistakes!

Sailorkagome91: Whatever, review and I'll update as quickly as possible.

Jeff: Yeah, review so I can tell you what changed or didn't change with James's car!

Kitsune: *grabs Jeff and throws him out of room again* Don't tell them any thing Moron! It's a secret!

Sailorkagome91: Ignore them and Review!


End file.
